(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to search interface tools. More particularly, the subject matter relates a search interface for product search and comparison.
(b) Related Prior Art
Conventional search interfaces allow the user to type in a search query and hit the search button to retrieve a list of products. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional search interface.
As shown in FIG. 1, the interface includes a space to type the search query 12 and one or more search parameters 14 to filter the search results before or after performing the initial search. The search parameters may include selection options including brand, performance, price and so on of the products that the user wishes to view.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a conventional product search path illustrating typical activities performed by a user using conventional search interfaces. As shown in FIG. 2, the initial search 16 may provide search results 18 including a plurality of items. The user may view the first item 20, and move the next item 22 if a “next” button is provided. The user may go back to the main results page using breadcrumbs. Breadcrumbs is a navigation aid used in user interfaces which provides links back to each previous page the user navigated through to get to the current page. From the results page 18 the user may select to view the third item 24. The search interface may provide a suggestion to view a similar item 26 which the user may read its reviews and add it to the shopping cart 28.
These activities are time consuming and confusing for the average consumer. The challenge also increases when the page is being surfed using a portable device having a smaller screen such as a portable phone, IPAD, IPOD and the like.
In particular, conventional user interfaces do not fit neatly in a mobile browser's display, as illustrated in FIG. 3. Additionally, switching screens on a mobile phone can be more confusing because the navigational context is restricted on the mobile interface. For example the whole top bar which offers consistency throughout the site cannot exist on the mobile interface because of the need to dedicate screen real-estate (space) to practical information. In many cases even putting the logo of the store becomes cumbersome. Moreover, the navigation possibilities on smaller screens are also limited. For example, it is not possible to go back through breadcrumbs, visit similar items, visit popular items in a category, and visit product recommendations.
Therefore, it is necessary to simplify the task of refining a search and to reduce switching screens in a search interface.